Leaving Behind
by ohthiswritingchick
Summary: What happened in DHp1 when Scabior wanted to have some fun with his beautiful. Warning: Contains rape. One-shot.


**A/N:**

**I have no idea what I'm doing. Okay, so I was on a site and I saw a gif, an average gif, of Hermione and Scabior. Now from the first time I'd seen the two, I'd imagined something going on between them, but when I saw that gif, I was just like, "I need to write something. Now." And being the sick, twisted person I am, this is what came from it. So this is my take of what happened in DH7p1. It's basically describing what happens in the movie - please don't comment saying that I didn't 'create' anything. Then a scene I added. Warnings, it contains rape. Very sensitive topic. Please do not hate me for writing this. I do not own these amazing characters, I just really wish I did.**

The three landed, desperately attempting to push away the nausea that came with disapperating. The adrenaline coursed through their veins, but it was not a new feeling. Harry, Ron and Hermione had been searching for horcruxes months now, however while they were the hunters, they always seemed to be the prey at the same time. They all stood, brushing away grind from the forest floor off their clothing.

"Traitorous little bleeder," hissed Ron. "Is there no one we can trust?"

Harry got to his feet behind Ron, adjusting his jacket. "They kidnapped her because he supported me," Harry said in more hushed voice. It wasn't filled with spite; it was understanding. "He was just desperate."

Ron paused for half a second to think of this, but was not willing to let the grudge go immediately. "I'll go do the enchantments."

He turned away from Harry and walked past Hermione, who was still readjusting herself. The girl was wiping dirt and twigs off of her jeans and her grey coat. Harry walked forward, examining the area, and Hermione did the same in a different direction. Ron continued to walk away from the other two when he heard a short, familiar sound of wind whooshing. Suddenly, a Snatcher appeared before his eyes. Then another. Then another. Only one did the Weasley really recognize - Fenrir Greyback, a man who struck fear into nearly everyone who looked at him. But Ron felt terror as he looked at all of the Snatchers. They had found them.

The three teens looked at the Snatchers, having mere seconds to think. Harry was the farthest away from the Snatchers, while Ron was the closest to the group. Hermione, however, found herself in front of one dirty Snatcher who was leaning casually against a tree while playing with _her_ pink scarf.

"Hello, beautiful."

His voice was smooth, and charming. Had he been clean and not a Snatcher, he would have most defiantly been a catch to many young girls. But to Hermione - this man was lethal. And here was, attempting to sweet talk her. She backed away without taking her eyes off him, fumbling around the uneven ground. She let a gasp of air escape out her nose as turned to see the other Snatchers. She stared at them for less than a second before turning and beginning to run. Ron and Harry did the same.

Scabior, the man with the smooth voice, slowly pivoted, watching them run. "Well don't hang about," he said loudly to the other Snatchers well behind him. "Snatch 'em!"

The hunt began.

They ran. Harry, Ron and Hermione had abandoned everything at the spot and began sprinting through the forest. The Snatchers were close behind, and the threat of being caught made the teens run even faster. It was a challenge - trying to leap over logs and run on uneven land while also trying to conjure up a plan of how to get away. But they had no choice; there was no option to take an easy way out. Harry was running fastest, with his head held straight forward. Ron was at a similar speed, but he kept looking behind him to see how far behind the Snatchers were. The men were always closer than he'd expected. Hermione just struggled to keep her feet moving.

The Snatchers were running at a deathly speed. They needed to get their hands on these kids - and would be willing to do anything to do so. Curses shot from the ends of the wands, but they always missed. It was nearly impossible to aim correctly when running as it was, but with a fast moving target with lots of nature to hide behind, well that was even worse. The Snatchers naturally broke into groups. One large group focused on the dark-haired boy, eying him as the prey that must be caught. Another group of similar size chased after the redheaded boy. A slightly smaller group followed the girl with the small purse. That would obviously need to be confiscated _when_ they got their hands on her. There was one final group - of only two or three people, who trailed behind the main attraction. They were the leaders, who naturally had others to do more of their dirty work. The hunt was still thrilling and exciting for them, but they preferred to supervise from behind.

Hermione let out a half scream as another curse hit a tree inches away from her. The area they'd run to was more open, but thankfully still some trees which could be used to their use. Harry was leaping over a dent in the ground when he found himself falling. His body naturally rolled from the force that he was running at, and he struggled to pull himself to his feet before a Snatcher came within arms reach. Ron and Hermione has seen the incident out of the corner of their eyes, but did not dare stop.

But it was Ron who took the worst fall. A Snatcher behind him had cast a curse that shot chains at the Weasley. He was thrown to the ground and his body became aware of the ties now on him. His torso had chains wrapped numerous times around it, as did his feet. He tried to struggle, but he knew it was no use. He just prayed that Harry and 'Mione would get away, if the Snatchers decided to dispose of Ronald.

Harry was now running below a bridge of fallen trees - and Snatchers were running on that bridge. Explosions flew at him from above, which he narrowly avoided. Suddenly, a mass weight was thrown onto his lower leg as a Snatcher pounced from above, and landed right below Harry. The teen kicked the older man off and presumed running, not daring to look back to see if his attacker was close behind. Harry heard the sound of a crash as Hermione blasted two Snatchers who were on her tail back.

And that left Hermione in a fairly open field. Her mind was on overload, trying to think of what to do. Something, _anything_, would do. More Snatchers were appearing in front of her, slowly stalking forward. Harry was nearing her as the idea dawned. She turned around, and flew a curse at her friend. The force of the blow knocked Harry off his feet, and he landed on his back. His skin was stretching and bubbling, but when he heard Voldemort's voice calling his name in his head, it was the least of his worries.

The different groups of Snatchers were very close now. One man had grabbed Ron, and was dragging him behind. The rest of the men joined the two in the field. They watched as one boy with a fat face's head rolled to his side, then the girl reached over and pulled something off his face, and put it in her pouch. It was no concern of theirs now, as they had them trapped.

A Snatcher reached over and grabbed the top of Hermione's arms, and dragged her to her feet.

"Don't touch her!" Yelled Ron, who was desperately fighting to get out of the control of his holder. Greyback walked forward and gave him a hard blow to the gut, and the redhead doubled over instinctively. Hermione yelled out for him.

"You're boyfriend will get much worse than that," said the smooth voice that talked to Hermione - who was now struggling -l before, "if he doesn't learn to behave himself." Scabior looked over the bunch, and stopped on the dark-haired boy with a disfigured face. "What happened to you, ugly?"

Harry turned from Greyback, who was holding him by the chest of his jacket, to look at the presumed leader of the Snatchers. He said nothing - just stared through his one good eye. Greyback had also looked at Scabior at the same time, responding to the name ugly.

Scabior switched his gaze to Fenrir. "No, not you." Back to the fat faced boy. "What's your name?"

"Dudley," said Harry, with zero hesitation. "Vernon Dudley."

"Check it," the long haired man commanded to the others. He walked past Dudley, and towards the struggling maiden.

"And you. You, my lovely," he said in a voice like velvet to her. It was not the voice he talked to with anyone else in. But this girl - this pretty faced girl - had something about her. He could use her. Scabior could just sense that she was the type who could be persuaded to do as told, if one was kind to her. The girl stopped her attempts to get out of her holder's grasp for a moment. He leaned in, so his face was inches away from her. Scabior stared into her brown eyes, looking for some trust. He could feel her breath, and smell her perfume. Vanilla. The same scent he'd smelled before in the woods. It was delicious. "What do they call you?"

Hermione hesitated only a second or two before answering, with fake confidence. "Penelope Clearwater. Half blood."

Scabior reached up and brushed her cheek with his thumb. His skin barely lingered on hers, yet it sent electric shocks through her body. He leaned in farther, smelling more of that vanilla scent he couldn't get enough of. He intended to continue before someone interrupted.

"There's no Vernon Dudley on here," said a Snatcher with a book.

Reluctantly, Scabior pulled away from 'Penelope'. He walked back towards the ugly boy while Greyback talked to him. "You hear that ugly? That says you're lying. How come you don't want us to know who you are?"

"Then it's wrong. I told you who I am."

Scabior stalked towards him. He pushed Greyback and the other Snatcher to the side. Hermione sensed what he was going to do and began to struggle again. Scabior slowly used the tip of his wand to lift Harry's hair away from his forehead. Ron sighed, and felt his body go limper. They were caught now. The lie was up. Scabior has his mouth open in amazement. Harry Potter was standing before him. "Change of plan. We're not taking this lot to the ministry."

"No!" cried the desperate Hermione. The girl's voice caught Scabior's attention. "Please!"

Scabior slowly turned back to the girl. Now that he realized that Harry Potter was in his midst, he realized who she really was. She was Hermione Granger, the mudblood who was traveling with Potter. That meant the ginger was Ronald Weasley. But he couldn't care less about the redheaded boy. His fascination was the muggle born. He stood about a foot away from her, but with a new attitude. She was strong and would not easily give in. The kind act would no longer work. The intimate actions would no longer work to gain trust. They were now going to be use in a sick way, to punish her.

"Miss Granger, my love," he whispered in her ear. It tingled, and she naturally tried to move away, but was held too tightly. "What would you be willing to give me, if I let you and boyfriend go free? Would you be willing to...even, love me?"

The teens reacted differently. Harry stared in pure fear and shock, but was smart enough to stay still so Greyback would leave him alone. Ron, however, did not keep calm. He struggled harder than ever, viciously trying to break free from his holder's grasp while shouting. "_No, 'Mione! No! Don't! Don't you dare! Get away from her, you bastard!_" His words got him a hard kick to the gut and a punch in the face from a nearby Snatcher. He coughed and went quiet.

Hermione kept a poker face at first. She was indifferent to his words. Inside, she was terrified. But she dare not show it. Scabior's face grew nearer to hers, in his attempt to kiss her. Then as she showed no reaction, the dirty man pulled away, grinning. "Knew you wouldn't do anything to save your friends, my lovely. Common then, let's take the-"

"Wait." It was barely a whisper, but he heard.

Scabior was amazed. Though he knew she was brave, he didn't peg Granger to be one to sell out her friends for her own safety. But at her word, he paused and turned back to her. "What's that, beautiful? Change your mind? Wanna have some fun with Scabior?" There were sneers from the swarm of Snatchers, and struggles from the boys.

"Scabior." Hermione repeated the name in a low voice. "Come here."

He leaned his face in near hers once again. He stared into those pretty brown eyes, hoping for something fun to work with.

And then she spat. She spat right into his eyes before she was yanked back by the Snatcher holding her. There were shouts all around, from nearly everyone but Scabior. At first, he was stunned. He didn't move, until he slowly used her scarf to wipe away the spit. He then spoke the tall man who had been holding the mudblood.

"Leave her to me. Go hold onto the ginger, he's gonna fight."

Hermione drew in a breath. The fear that already possessed her body quaked harder than ever. She stood by her decision - to never abandon Harry - but she was terrified of what she'd just gotten herself into. The strain on her arms was released, and her arms throbbed as the blood began flowing normally again. She stumbled backwards a few steps, away from Scabior, but it was too late. She was already his prey.

The man had his want out in his hand already, and with the smallest flick of it, Hermione was under his control. She couldn't move; she was frozen. Scabior walked around her in a circle, taunting her. "Now do you want me, love?"

"_Get away from her, you bastard, or I swear I'll kill you!"_

"Didn't I say to keep the Weasley under control?" Scabior was irritated. He wanted the redhead to shut up, but he also wanted to torture him. He was going to make him watch as his pretty little girlfriend was robbed of her innocence. And what would be the fun if he couldn't hear how the show was affecting him? More Snatchers beat the boy up some more, and he was quiet only for a little. One Snatcher put his hand over Ron's mouth, muffling his sounds, but not making them go away completely. Scabior turned his attention back to the girl.

"So beautiful..." he murmured. His hands grazed over her sides, feeling her lovely curves. One hand stroked her face. Her brown eyes never left his face, and he could see the fear behind her mask. "You know, Miss Granger, I don't think we can really appreciate just how stunning you must be, under all those clothes."

With another flick of his wand, Hermione's coat and shirt were disregarded. They flew to the side, landing under a nearby tree. It left Hermione in her plain black bra, and her jeans. The muffled screams and yells from the Weasley were much louder. Scabior turned to watch the boys fight against the men. It was quite amusing in a sick way - watching them try and defend the helpless maiden. Hermione's body was flawless. Her skin was a beautiful cream color on her flat stomach, and her breasts looked amazing in that bra. The Snatchers watching cheered a little, encouraging Scabior on.

"This is better, ain't it?" he taunted her. Tears were beginning to fall down her face, but she was still silent. "Good girl," he cooed. "Pants, too, shall we?"

The girl's jeans joined the rest of her clothing in the pile. Her little black panties matched her bra, and Scabior could feel himself starting getting hard. He was going to enjoy breaking her, yes, but the suspense right now was amazing. It was slow enough to torture her, but not slow enough for her to get used to it. It really was too perfect.

But while he was adoring torturing the mudblood, he wanted to have some fun with the boys too. He left Granger, who was still forced to be still, and wandered over to where the Weasley boy was being held back by three men. "Is that 'cha pretty girlfriend?" he half sung in a mocking tone. The boy tried to jump Scabior, but his restrainers hardly budged. One man's hand was still over his mouth, so all the Snatchers could hear were very loud, angry groans. Scabior laughed. "You seen her like this before? You seen her _naked_?"

Ron went silent. He wasn't going to play these games with this monster. He would not go along with him - he would only respond when Hermione was in danger. And right now, she just stood there crying. Ron wanted to help her so badly, to at least comfort her, but he couldn't. His stare was ice cold and livid as he looked at Scabior. _I hope you die_, he thought in as menacing of a tone as he could think.

"What say we have some fun, eh?" said the bastard. He lifted his wand towards Hermione, and calmly said the word, "_Imperio_."

Hermione stopped her crying, and straightened her back. Under Scabior's control, she left her spot and walked towards where Harry was being held by Greyback. Harry's face, though still distorted, was showing as little emotion as possible, so the Snatchers had less to use on him later. Greyback, however, was the opposite of Harry. He seemed to be enjoying this view. Scabior moved his wand down with a sick smile on his face, and everyone watched to see what Granger's next move would be.

While still in front of Fenrir, Hermione seductively bent over forwards, dusting dirt from her ankles. Of course, none of them men had their eyes on her hands. They were all looking at her well shaped ass, which was only covered by her thin knickers. Greyback's face turned menacing, and he let go of Harry with one hand to smack Hermione on the bottom. Even while she was under the imperio curse, Hermione could still feel pain. She cried out and her face distorted as she felt the sting.

That sent Ron over the edge.

While the Snatchers were remotely distracted with Hermione's new display, they were not using all of their force to hold onto the redhead. Ron's anger towards the Snatchers allowed him to break one arm free of someone's grasp, and reach forward to smack the back of Scabior's head. The men had Ron back under control before he would do any more damage, but Scabior was already mad. He rubbed the back of his head lightly, tousling his knotted hair.

"Now, you see, boy, when you act out, someone's gotta take the blame." He leaned in close, meeting Ron's ice cold stare. "But I'm not going to make you take the blame, pretty boy. I'm gonna make you're girlfriend pay for your actions."

Ron tried to struggle once again, but found it impossible. Even Harry was beginning to forget about his own well-being, and tried to free himself of Greyback's grip. Despite both boy's unsuccessful attempts, they did not give up trying. They stilled momentarily when Scabior began walking again, only pausing to see what his next move would be.

Scabior slowly led himself back to where 'Mione was. The Snatcher lifted his hand to caress her cheek. Hermione naturally flinched away from his touch, but she could only turn her head so far away. Her body was once again frozen in place. Scabior felt no use for his wand anymore - he was going to do this by hand. He released his grip on his wand, letting it fall to the forest floor. The fear in Granger's eyes made every wasted second worth it. He was a sick man - he lived off of overpowering others. It was just so easy with young girls such as herself. How could he even try to restrain himself?

"C'mere, love. You make this easier, I won't bite as hard," he said with a wink. Hermione felt a new strain of tears roll off her eyelashes. Scabior went behind Hermione, while tracing her collarbone with one finger. "Let's see you're lovely girls, shall we?"

With that, he unclasped the back of Hermione's bra, and pushed the straps off her arms. The cups of the garment naturally slid off, and fell to the ground. Hermione slammed her eyes shut in embarrassment. She couldn't dare see Ron or Harry's reaction. She could feel her nipples tightening due to the chilly breeze, and she felt two unwelcome fingers pinch them. The young witch tried to go to a happy place - tried to imagine herself anywhere but this present moment, but with Scabior's roaming hands, it was impossible. The man took her mounds into his hands, feeling their weight. He allowed himself to massage them, while admiring their beautiful skin tone.

Scabior placed a kiss on Hermione's neck, and mumbled against her flesh, "See, this isn't so bad, my lovely."

"Get on with it, Scabior!" Howled Greyback, growing more and more impatient by the second.

The leader growled, but took Fenrir's words into consideration. They _did_ have to return these three to the Malfoy's, but he wanted to play first. He figured if he didn't get it over with, someone else might not let him have his fun. He reached downward and ripped off Hermione's underwear. There were a few whistled from men.

Scabior pulled his member out of his pants, aligned himself, placed his hands one the quivering girl's shoulders, and without any further warning, thrust into her center. Hermione screamed out in pain as he broke her - physically and emotionally. The Snatcher felt warm blood trickling down his and the mudblood's thighs.

"What an amazing gift, Miss Granger. For me to be your first - bet'cha boyfriend's not too happy with that. Can you tell, lovey?"

Hermione refused to open her eyes, but Scabior had less sympathy. The Weasly boy was not even trying to fight anymore - he was doubled over, sobbing. How pathetic. How weak. The Weasley's may be pureblood, but they were a disgrace to the Wizarding World in the eyes of the Dark Lord.

"Show him you're happy, beautiful," he whispered. "Smile for him." Scabior got sobs in return. He felt himself getting irritated, and thrust hard and deep into the girl once as a punishment. "I said, smile!"

While still crying, the girl managed to plaster a less than convincing half open mouth in Ron's direction. She prayed it was enough - and that this man holding her would let her go. But she knew deep down that there was no such luck - and he had barely begun with her.

Scabior began thrusting hard and fast into Hermione. With each time he was buried to the hilt, she would bite her lip harder to prevent herself from crying out. The pain was unbearable. The Snatcher's hands were still grabbing at all parts of her body and that only added to it.

On the other side of the field, Ron and Harry were falling apart in their own way. Ron was weeping, but still hopelessly trying to free himself. His attempts were so weak, the Snatchers hardly bothered to teach him right and wrong. Harry was clenching his eyes closed, and trying to keep his head as far away as possible. Tears were falling down his face, but in a less noticeable way than the redhead. With every scream that Hermione let go, he would flinch, and try to move farther back. The men seemed to enjoy watching the boys hurt just as much as they enjoyed seeing the young witch in her position.

After what seemed like hours of relentless, torturous thrusting, Scabior spilt his seed inside of Hermione. He shoved her off of him, and she fell to the floor in a heap. Her sobs did not stop, but only continued while the Snatchers talked about what to do next.

"Take them to the Malfoy's place," said Greyback. "We'll call the Dark Lord from there."

Group by group, the men holding the teens disappeared, leaving the forest behind. They did not even give Hermione a chance to reclothe herself before forcing her to leave. As she left, a very large part of her stayed behind. A part that would never be gotten back. A part that would now be filled with endless pain for the rest of her life.

**A/N: Oh my God, I really do need therapy. Please review!**


End file.
